Felicia
Felicia a hot big boobed slut from the Darkstalkers or Vampire (in Japan) series of fighting game by Capcom. She is a catgirl with light skin tone {although she is portrayed with slightly tanned skin in some official artwork}, long, thick blue hair, white fur and pink or red claws. According to her official biography, Felicia fucked his dad in Las Vegas, Nevada in 1967. This year was chosen possibly in reverence to the poem "Curse of the Catwoman" by Edward Field, circa 1967. Her three sizes are 88 cm (35 in), 61 cm (24 in), and 87 cm (34 in). She likes singing, performing, and cats, and dislikes mean people. She has been voiced by Kae Araki throughout all her video game appearances. Background Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia became a nun herself and founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." Other Appearances Anime The anime version of Felicia is currently clawing her way up the rock star ladder, already having a certain amount of success under her furry belt, and just starting a tour in the human world. Her tour gets off to a rough start and is almost killed by a gang of monks but is saved by Lord Raptor who the gang were also after. As the human/Dark Stalker war grows more intense, she eventually comes across an army of Huitzuls. She fights a few of them but is overwhelmed but she is saved when Jon Talbain intervenes. She is taken in by a human doctor and is later captured by a paramilitary group who have come to destroy the rest of the advancing Huitzuls but the human doctor rescues her. She and Jon Talbain destroy the Huitzuls by taking a train out of town that is rigged with explosives which distracts the Huitzuls away from the town. Felicia and Jon Talbain escape the train before it explodes. She is also seen fighting Victor in the third episode's intro. In the anime, she is voiced by Yukana Nogami {Japanese} and Janyse Jaud {English dub}. UDON Comics n the UDON Comics version of Darkstalkers, Felicia is still looking for her big break into stardom; unfortunately being a catgirl proves to be a very large road block on the path to fame. Along the way, she runs into the werewolf, Jon Talbain who believes that humans are treacherous and vile, while she thinks that the current hatred between humans and Darkstalkers are just a few "bumps in the road." Despite the fact that his interference costs her a potential gig, Felicia asks Jon to accompany her, so that she can try to prove to him that humanity is not all bad. Eventually, they end up at the orphanage where Felicia grew up. Felicia's origins are much the same as well. One notable exception is the character of the nun who raised her. Here she is named Cecillia and is still alive and active in Felicia's life. Cartoon Felicia was the main hero in the American cartoon series. Her voice actor was Janyse Jaud, as it was in the Japanese Anime English-dubbed version. She was perhaps the least altered, though (in accordance with American TV S&P) her breasts were considerably downsized and she appeared to "wear" a "bra" instead of patches of fur. She was accompanied by Harry Grimoire, a character created for this particular series whose purpose (aside from a plot device) was mainly to get Felicia into trouble. She's also stated to be several hundred years old in this version (in fact, she got stuck with Harry when she went looking for an ancestor of his), though at this point, she would technically be 28 since the show takes place in 1995. Her dreams of being a singer are never mentioned (although in the first episode she was fired from Cats because her "costume" was "out of date"). Felicia was also depicted as possibly being the last of her kind, despite having other catgirl friends in the game series itself. Namco x Capcom In Namco x Capcom, Felicia teams up with King II from Tekken. Of the several two-character teams in the game, this is the only one to include both a Namco character and a Capcom character. They have a single-unit Multiple Assault, the W Shining Wizard, and her Please Help Me is also a Multiple Assault with the added assistance of Armor King. In this continuity, Sakura Kasugano is a huge fan of Felicia and is positively ecstatic about seeing her and asks the catwoman for an autograph. Other Games Felicia is also a playable character in Pocket Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Puzzle Fighter, Capcom Fighting Evolution, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium and is a playable card in both SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash, SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2 and Namco x Capcom. She is also a character card in the Universal Fighting System TCG. Art Work Mvc2-felicia.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Felicia-originalstance.gif|Felicia's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters